Colours of The Damned: The Colour Navy
by Insarai Arys
Summary: Navy. Understated and yet so expressive....Someone is just like that....Who?


**Title:** Navy

**Author:** Icasscia

**Universe:** Bleach

**Theme/Topic:** Shuuhei and his colour

**Rating:** K. It's all safe for the kiddies.

**Characters:** Hisagi Shuuhei

**Warnings/Spoilers: **Soul Society Arc for the fact she's mentioned and possibly the bount arc. Whatever. If it doesn't make sense you're not there yet.

**Word Count: **535

**Time:** Eight minutes.

**Summary:** Navy. Understatement and yet so expressive...Someone is just like that...Who?

**Dedication:** Bekki, my friend for telling me to do something with colours.

**A/N: **This is weird. Needed coffee, door wouldn't open and this is the result.

**Distribution:** Warn me please but then you'll be free to take. Just a word of warning; please don't try and pass it off for your own work. It's unfair and it's not going to help you or me. I don't mind if you stick on the moon if you credit me somewhere even if it's really small at the end. Rant over...

* * *

Hisagi: Navy 

The colour of night and thought, Navy brings to mind peacefulness and intent. It means loyalty, power and honour and depth. And Hisagi Shuuhei is thoughtful and peaceful. He has intent in bucket loads and he is loyal to the bitter end. He is honourable and powerful and as deep as the night sky.

Navy is simplicity and Shuuhei has few hidden secrets. No lover, no past worth hiding and no tales worth telling.

Navy's transparent to the core, about justice and righteousness. He believes in being truthful because it's right and it doesn't pay to be wrong.

Navy is also dark and mysterious and so's Shuuhei. Little is known about him and he prefers it that way. Shuuhei is protective and Navy stands for protection; the Navies of this world are officers and people who protect others. It's the sign of superiority.

Navy is dark but not evil. It is cold at times and frightening. And Shuuhei is dark but he is not evil like someone he could name. And he is cold to people he dislikes and he can be frightening to them. His reputation precedes him.

Shuuhei is tempting and he is full of forbidden secrets of a physical nature, just as Navy is, it promises of something far deeper and far greater then it appears.

Shuuhei is promises and darkness and honour and peace. He is justice and mystery and forbidden and so is Navy.

Navy is the colour of a man of good and dark but not evil. And Shuuhei is just such a man.

* * *

Review for me? 

And I cannot believe how many people reviewed. I had people on here after less than a day or something wonderful like that.

So...

For CoTD: Pink

**DAMN YOU YOU NAME BAR!!!!!!...** – Thanks! Made my day that did XD

**Viashino wizard** - Thanks and if it makes you think then I have achieved my objective. So thank you D

**Missmilktea –** I did think about that but I have that planned for someone else and I couldn't have Yachiru stealing their thunder! But thanks for the idea and I shall use the direct quote "a special, special dream one that leads a person only to herself in loving herself in the world" just for you. Sound alright?

**Evil Riggs** – I had a look back at it and I have changed some of it so tell me what you think...

For CoTD: Purple

**Houtori –** Really? You didn't see her as a Purple? I always thought she was...Hmmm. What colour do you think she was?

**Zaraetsu **– Hola! I'm just going to do one shots for the moment because that's easier but I have 474 other possible one shots where they can be together so plenty of chances. I think they match up too so I will put them together. At the moment I'm going to have the characters on their own but I shall soon follow up with more.

**RyuOokamiMaru –** I spend hours searching for a good Bleach story so I know the feeling yo get when you find a good one and I'm glad you think it's nice. I tried to keep them in character but to add more depth to them, if that makes sense. I think the anime is good but it tends to gloss over most of the pasts of the characters. And as for Hitsugaya that's a secret my fellow Bleacher...

CoTD: Red

**For my only Red reviewer Deleria-00 –** thank you very much for this and I think it's a very good Renji too though he could use a little work. Meh. I might come back to these in a couple weeks. And thank you for the review in general. It's nice to come home to a pile of reviews of which yours was the first. And that's odd. Usually piles of things spell bad business for me...


End file.
